


Genesis

by cilliance



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilliance/pseuds/cilliance
Summary: The birth of Crowley's obsession with sunglasses. Or really, the birth of sunglasses in general.





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny little thing I wrote

Crowley stood around the large open space, waiting for the gladiator games to begin.

He tried to blend in with the crowd, shielding his eyes from the sun, but also from the other spectators. His serpent-like pupils could get him in a lot of trouble -- and in the past, had. Today he was not in the mood to get tossed into the very literal pit and join the men with their swords.

It was a hot day in Rome, and Crowley felt himself baking in the Mediterranean sun. The crowd wasn't helping, either. They were loud, sweaty, and Crowley was getting jostled around where he stood. There were stands around, selling food and other trinkets.

The crowd got louder and more rambunctious, and that's when Crowley knew that the emperor had arrived. He looked over to the shaded seat where Nero was being escorted, and -- while a murmur went over the crowd -- a look a fascination came across Crowley's face. Nero had something new.

The Roman emperor wore carved emeralds over his eyes, and they were framed with gold and had diamonds attached. The demon had to say that they looked... fashionable. _Very_ fashionable. 

"Oh, I need to get me some of those..." Crowley whispered to himself as the gladiators got into their positions. 

_aliud cupiditas_

**Author's Note:**

> This started when I saw the scene with Crowley wearing sunglasses in Ancient Rome. I looked it up, and the glasses were based on Roman emperor Nero's sunglasses, which he used to better watch gladiator fights. As far as I can tell, this really is the earliest use of true sunglasses. The Colosseum had not yet been built at this time.


End file.
